Losing Control
by Seeping Through the Stars
Summary: Kid Flash froze, ears perked to the direction of the voice, which he immediately classified as his Uncle's. "It's Wally..." The pause only caused the tension in the air to dramatically thicken, "I think he's losing control. Losing control of his powers."
1. Slow Down

**A/N: Heyo! This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you enjoy! It will only be two-three chapters long. =D**

_Wally's Thoughts_

"Talking"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Uncle Barry?" Wally's voice rang through the house, although failed to reach the Flash's ears. The ginger raised an eyebrow as he started up the stairs.

"Hello?" He pressed one foot on the first carpeted step, propelling himself to the next.

"Anyone home?" The question was swallowed in the silence of the small house. Not a single bristle of the bleach white carpet dared to move against the pale yellow walls.

Wally shrugged, deciding to try upstairs. The ginger ran a hand through his fiery red hair before speeding up the staircase, only to stop at the sound of his name.

"It's Wally, Irus…"

Kid Flash froze, ears perked to the direction of the voice, which he immediately classified as his Uncle's. The words weren't directed _at_ him, but _about_ him. They were coming from the far end of the hall, the white door the sound was originating from was closed.

"Wally?" This one belonged to his aunt.

"Yeah… his powers- they're different than mine."

The young speedster stiffened. He could sense the confusion that lingered in his mentor's voice.

"How?" Iris' tone surprised Wally. It was calm, as if she didn't believe what Barry was saying had a large impact on his life. Wally guessed she had put a comforting hand on his Uncle, but he didn't travel closer to the door. He was frozen, afraid a single move of a finger would give away his presence. He needed to know more.

"It could be because he developed super speed at such a young age…" Barry's voice trailed off, willing Wally to close in on the door to collect every word the older speedster was saying. "The other day, we were on patrol around the city. We were searching for Captain Cold, who had managed to escape from his last robbery."

Wally let his eyes slide to a close as he remembered that day.

"_Captain Cold." I pointed out, motioning far across the street. The villain had just exited a tall, gray building. The white on his thick blue coat mimicked icicles as the fabric followed up to his head, providing a warm hood. The dark blue glasses that covered his eyes clashed with the bright yellow belt he wore around his waist. His white gloves gripped his famous ice gun._

_Uncle Barry and I sped toward him, intent on capturing him for his recent crimes. The large gust of wind created by our speed knocked the rogue member toward the wall of the building._

"_Hi there," I stood above Captain Cold, a smile etched upon my face, "Miss us?"_

"_Oh yes," The villain tightly clenched his gun and lifted it until it was pointing directly at me, "So much so, why don't we just freeze **this** moment?"_

_Quickly whipping around, I sped away, attempting to avoid the shot._

Wally cringed as he recalled the frigid crystals encasing his feet in ice.

_I couldn't go. I couldn't move. I couldn't **run**._

_I turned my head around to an unconscious Captain Cold. Smiling to myself, I spotted Barry sprinting toward me, and with a quick 'You okay?', he was soon breaking the ice with a small chisel. The second the last chunk of ice fell to the cement, the shattering signaling my freedom, I was off._

_I was running._

_But it wasn't me running. It was my powers running. I was like a toy car rolling down a steep hill. I couldn't stop. I couldn't stop running._

_Everything around me was a blur. Faint sounds strived to register in my brain._

"_Wally!" My Uncle's voice lingered around me, barely loud enough to hear. "Wally, stop running!"_

_A strong grip pulled my arm back, my speed dissolving beneath my shoes. I shook my head to clear my vision. Everything around me grew faster as I continued to slow to a stop._

Wally's thoughts were interrupted by his Uncle's voice.

"Wally shrugged it off, convincing me it was only a defect of the ice. But I can't believe that. His powers… _they're_ controlling _him_." Barry paused to let the story sink into his wife. "I think Wally is losing control of his powers. Fast."

There might have been a silence after that, Wally didn't know. The young speedster had left. He had run into his room, not wanting to know the rest.

Was his speed so powerful that it could control him? Was he losing control of his powers? – for good?

Kid Flash plopped on his bed, burying his face deep inside his bright, red pillow. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to lose control of his powers. He didn't want anything to change. Kid Flash was a part of him he couldn't lose. Deep in thought, Wally drifted off into sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Wally slowly lifted his eyelids to the bright sunlight seeping through the curtains of his windows. Blinking a few times, he sat up. Opening his eyes fully, he noticed everything was….shaking? Everything was moving. Everything was blurry.

Was it everything? Or was it him?

The thought hit as he eyed his hands, blurry from the speed he was vibrating at.

_Oh no._

The speed of the vibrations increased with the panic of the ginger. He could feel himself slipping through the thick mattress of his bed.

_No, no, no, no, no._

"Uncle Barry!" Wally yelled out his name as he stood up, forcing himself to slow. He looked to his doorway to see the Flash staring at him in shock. "I-can't-stop-vibrating! I'm-going-too fast!" Barry took a step toward the younger speedster, whose words cluttered together at the speed he was attaining, looking for words to say.

"I'll contact Bats. Try not to slip through the floor." Barry sped out of his room to receive his communicator.

The thought never occurred to Wally. His molecules were seeping through the floor. They weren't going to stop. He was going to die.

Flash was back in a matter of seconds, communicator at hand. He had just gotten Batman's signal. "Batman. I need your help." Barry forced himself to talk at a normal pace, so the Dark Knight could understand his words. "It's Wally- he's going too fast. He can't stop vibrating. He can't control the speed. His molecules are going to slip through the floor!"

Wally couldn't hear Batman's response. He was contently focused on slowing down._ Slow. Slow. Slow._

But speeds that fast aren't easy on your system. A wave of sourness pounded over the vibrating Kid Flash. Pains of hunger encased his stomach, warning him to stop. His head went light-headed, dizziness overwhelming his vision. But he couldn't stop. His surroundings seemed to close in on him, darkness engulfing his sight. He could barely see the world flipping around as the last bits of vision went black.

"Kid!" Barry's voice never made it to Wally's ears. His uncle watched the weary body hit the ground with a loud thump, limp from exhaustion. He turned back to his communicator, pressing it down with his index finger. "Bats, he went unconscious. I'll bring him to the Mount."

At least he had slowed down.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Oh- and reviewing? That's A-OK with me! ;)**


	2. Motionless

**A/N: Wow. I never realized how much FanFiction authors actually mean it when they say that reviews make them happy. Because they do. A lot. =P Thank you for reviewing/adding story alert/adding to favorites! I hoped you liked the first chapter opening in medias res!**

**So, I decided this WILL be a three-shot. I planned out the story line and it worked with the plot, so I'll try to update ASAP. Oh—I changed my name from CaramelBuddy to Midnight Glaze. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC characters/Young Justice (Not even on Blu-ray or DVD)**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Vibrating. Darkness. Thump._

_Vibrating. Darkness. Thump._

Wally had opened his eyes to Medical Bay of Mt. Justice. Large, red plus signs bordered the walls that glowed purely of white. Medical beds were positioned in various places throughout the elongated room. The tiled flooring was also white, along with the sheets that laid neatly on each of the beds. Including his.

_Oh great._

Recalling the last of his memories, Kid Flash chronologically ordered them, the last few events he could remember clearly playing out in his head.

_Vibrating. Darkness. Thump._

_Vibrating. Darkness. Thump._

Wally groaned as the sourness in his legs and arms flared. He quickly glanced to his left, where his Uncle was sitting patiently. He was in his bright red uniform, a thick yellow lightning bolt symbolizing his powers. The smile on his face clearly attempting to hide his concern only made the ginger's fear increase.

"Hey, kiddo," Flash started. His eyes darted to Wally's limbs, which Kid Flash was planning on repositioning, "Don't move." The distress that lingered in his voice was unusual from his regular easy-going attitude.

Wally lifted an eyebrow, signaling his confusion. "Don't move?"

Barry sighed and rested his hands on his knees. "Look Kid, moving—specifically your arms and legs—It might trigger your speed. The speed that caused you to run when you broke free from the ice the other day. The speed that caused you to vibrate uncontrollably hours ago. _That speed._ It's too much to handle." The fake smile on Flash's face had turned into a serious frown.

There was a small pause, as if Wally actually needed the time to let the news to sink in. As if he didn't already know everything that had happened. As if he was oblivious to the knowledge that if what just happened, happened again… he would die. He knew- only because he had eavesdropped.

But he wasn't about to let his Uncle know that.

"Well— how do we fix it?"

"I don't know, Wally, I don't know." Barry slowly shook his head and stood up from the stool he had been sitting upon. "I have to go talk to Bats. Don't get into too much trouble. The Mountain is empty today. It's just Bats, you, and me."

"Where's the team?"

"On a mission somewhere on the boarder of Guam."

"I missed a mission? In Guam?" Wally's head titled slightly to the side.

"Yeah. Do you really think Bats would let you go in this condition?" He let out a soft laugh. "It's only covert, Wally." Barry glanced toward the door and then back at his nephew, "I'm off." And with that, Flash sped out of the room, leaving Kid Flash to his thoughts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what now? Any leads?" The Scarlet Speedster stood in front of Batman, his foot tapping rapidly on the ground. He anxiously awaited the Dark Knight's response.

"No, Flash. This is tricky—" Batman started, although his voice gave away nothing, "This isn't a common injury or disease. There's no way to know what will happen."

"So—What? We just demand he not move and live our lives?" The tension in his voice overtook the sarcasm, the question clearly coming out as anger. His hands tightened themselves into fists before he mentally told himself to breathe. "You're Batman—World's greatest detective! There must be something you can do!"

"There's not always a solution to acquire." The white's of the Dark Knight's eyes quickly turned into slits.

_Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert._

Both heroes immediately whipped around at the warning. They positioned themselves into fighting stances. Batman's orders could barely be heard over the loud speakers.

"Take the lower levels—I'll cover this floor."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert._

Wally's eyes widened twice their original size at the words. His head raced with thoughts. How could someone get into the mountain? Who could get into the mountain? Where were they? Kid Flash forced himself to stay still, the words of his Uncle reverberating throughout his mind.

_Don't move. Don't move._

Suddenly, the door of the Medical Bay peeked open, a dark figure slipping through. It silently closed the large door, its back towards Wally. The head of the person peered out through the clear window that gave a view of the hallway. With a sigh of relief, the black figure turned around to a panic-stricken speedster.

Wally looked at the intruder that he mentally noted as a female. She was wearing black tights that camouflaged with her tight black top. Its sleeves ran down her arm and shredded at the wrists. Silver, metal hoops adorned the circumference of her neck, each hitched together by a thin scrap of molded metal. She wore a black mask that covered the majority of her face and her brown hair was slung over her left shoulder. Her right arm was held behind her back.

"Oh- who's this?" The brunette's words were calm and mocking.

Wally desperately glanced around the room, not daring to make eye contact. He was clothed in his civvies and his identity was at stake. "Who are you?" Wally mimicked the cool voice the intruder had spoken with.

She snickered, taking a step closer to the ginger. "No one special." She winked, a smile creeping onto her white face.

"How did you get in?" Kid Flash inquired.

"It was purely on accident, you see…" The smile on her face grew. "But since I'm here—Why not leave something in my remembrance" Her right hand came out from behind her back, a dagger firmly inside her grasp.

Wally panicked.

_Don't move. Don't move._

There were two options here: escape and potentially risk his life with enormous amounts of uncontrollable speeds or take a dagger to wherever she found pleasurable to stab.

She wouldn't _kill_ him, right?

A ray of light bounced off the shine of the dagger. She slowly moved the weapon in front of her, a laugh escaping her red lips. She twirled it through her fingers that were gloved with black. "Remember me, kid—"

Kid Flash eyed the dagger as she lifted it to get maximum momentum. The last crack of her laugh lingered in the air as his hopes of escaping were minimized. He shut his eyes, the temptation of running almost unbearable.

_Don't move. Don't move._

The small knife swiftly pierced Wally's side, who let out a soft yelp and bit his lip to hold back a scream. He could feel the blood seeping through his pale yellow tee. The excruciating pain only increased when the dagger was twisted and roughly pulled out of the young speedster. He sharply inhaled, slowing his breathing as he let out his breathe.

_Don't move. Don't move._

He could barely hear the laughter that, again, erupted from the intruder through the intense pain. He slowly twisted his head to the side, as if the simple action could take it away.

But something did.

Wally's eyes shot open as he felt a rush of speed molecules flowing to his side. The tension that once occupied his arms and legs now rested within his wound, easing the pain as he felt the deep open cut slowly shut.

Kid Flash caught a glimpse of the brunette who stared dumbfounded at what was occurring. Her short knife dripped a few drops of blood that splashed when they each hit her black boots.

This was an opportunity!

The healing occupied the speed, allowing the ginger to throw a punch at her. The force and quickness of the blow caused her to stumble back and fall hard on the ground, her head smashing against the white wall. Wally clenched his teeth because of the sudden pain that shot out from the half-healed stab wound. He glanced down at the unconscious intruder in his hunching position.

"Kid Flash." The deep voice slowly traveled over Wally. His eyes moved from the brunette to the doorway, where Batman was standing. The Dark Knight's glare made the teenager freeze in his position.

An awkward smile made its way onto Kid Flash's face, "I moved—didn't I?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: What? A twist? Wally—stabbed? That's purely insanity! How does this have to do with the story line?**

**Haha. Excited for next chapter? Review!**


	3. Worth it?

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews. The Final Chapter is here!**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 3: Worth it?

Batman shook his head as he took a seat in front of the BatComputer. Sighing, he evoked the recent events, hoping to find a solution within their patterns.

The identity of the girl who had entered Mt. Justice was still unknown. She remained unconscious and was expected to wake up in a matter of hours. She had been armed with a dagger, which she used to stab Kid Flash. But how did she sneak in?

Batman quickly jotted down, 'Learn identity of intruder.'

Wally. The extreme speeds he had been withholding for years finally surfaced. They had gained control of his actions, the speedster unable to stop them. This included some of his molecules, which his rapidity had turned into hyper-active speed molecules. They were triggered by movement. It sent them into motion.

But when Kid Flash had punched the intruder, the speed molecules didn't engage. There had only been one difference between the situations.

Wally had an injury.

The Dark Knight recalled the ginger's appearance when Batman entered the Medical Bay to find the intruder on the floor, unconscious, and Kid Flash hunched over the side of his bed, his arm retracting to his side from its position in mid-air. Wally's pale yellow shirt was stained with blood. Batman saw the red dagger in the girl's hand and quickly made the connection. He had glanced toward Kid Flash's wound once again, noticing its half-healed state.

Healing was not that fast. Even for a speedster.

Then the thought hit Batman. The speed molecules had rushed toward the stab injury and had used the speed to heal the gash fast. They were completely occupied by the wound, leaving the rest of Wally's body to a normal speedster rate. This allowed him to attack the intruder without losing control of his speeds.

It all made sense. But the solution was yet to be discovered.

The Dark Knight's mind raced with thoughts as he foraged for a way to stop the speed molecules from activating. To _destroy_ the speed molecules. He stared intently at the blank screen of the BatComputer, willing the answers that were just out of reach into his grasp.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Flash. I need to speak with you." The deep voice caused two speedsters' head to whip around to the entrance of the Medical Bay. Batman stood there, his eyes thinned to white lines.

"Sure, Bats. Find an-"

"Now." The Dark Knight swiftly turned around and exited the Medical Bay into the hallway. Barry shrugged and sped off after him, leaving Kid Flash, once again, alone in the large white room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Yeah?" Barry asked as they both reached the hallway, clear out of Wally's hearing zone. He leaned his bright, red arm on the wall as he waited for Batman's response.

"I have a theory to fix this situation." The Dark Knight's voice did not give a hint of excitement, although Flash's eyes widened with it.

"What is it?"

"Kid Flash's speed has accelerated throughout the years. When it finally surfaced, it took control of some of his molecules." Batman continued to explain his recent thoughts, hypothesizes, and discoveries. "I have taken a look at the electrically charged chemicals that gave him his powers. A single component that was used reacted with the others to gradually increase overtime."

"Okay…"

"If we reenact that event, without that specific chemical, it will reset his molecules and powers."

"Reenact? As in, do the same experiment that gave Wally his powers again? Are you crazy? He barely survived that time! What makes you think he will this time?"

"I don't, Flash. I am not sure of the outcome of this theory. You do not have to let him do this."

Barry sighed, bringing his arm to his forehead, and rubbing it gently, he moved his gaze back toward Batman. "Are you sure it will work?"

"No. There is a chance of him losing his powers, completely losing control of his powers permanently, or him not surviving." Batman let the blonde have a moment to think, "Are you willing to let Kid Flash reenact this experiment?"

"I have to. There's no way he can stay still for much longer. He's a speedster." A smirk crawled its way onto the distressed Uncle's face, "He's got to run." The smirk quickly disappeared to a frown when another thought hit Barry. "Wally's going to _love_ this."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sensation of dread that lingered into the room with the two heroes didn't surprise Wally. He merely glanced in their direction, hoping to discover what they had talked about. Barry, who had shot the ginger a sympathetic glance, was the first to break the silence.

"Bats thinks he found a way to slow you down," he started. "And I think it will work, too."

"Awesome! Let's do it!" Wally eyes went to the Dark Knight, whom he presumed would explain the solution.

"Kid Flash," Batman began, "We have to reenact the event that gave you your powers."

Wally's mouth opened slightly, his eyes widening as if Batman had taken out a gun from his utility belt and held it to the speedster's chest. His mind flooded with memories of that day. The day electrically charged chemicals engulfed his body. One word came to mind at the thought of _that day_. Pain.

Barry quickly interrupted the silence. "He—We… think that it will reset your powers to a normal speed."

Wally's eyes grew twice their widened state at this. Flash realized his mistake and quickly added, "A normal speed for a speedster, that is."

Kid Flash let out a breath before replying. "You want me to redo the most painful experience of my life? Off of a simple hypothesis?"

The two Justice League members exchanged glances and looked back unto the young speedster.

"Yes."

"NO! That's so not cool!"

"Wally, you have to." Flash stepped forward, diminishing the option for a reply from Batman. "You can't stay in that bed for the rest of your life, Kid."

"But, Uncle Barry, you know how _painful_ it was. How I almost didn't survive. How could you let me do this?"

"It's for the best, kiddo. It will work. Trust me." The smile that was etched upon Flash's face willed an agreement from Wally.

"And you know that? For sure?" Kid Flash tilted his head to glance at Batman, who began to explain.

"No. There are some risks of attempting this." The Dark Knight's focus stayed on the teenager. "Losing your powers. Permanently losing control of your powers. Paralyzation. Death."

"Oh, great. Death. That sounds fun. Let's do this experiment and see how many defects I can get from it." The sarcasm in his voice brought a chuckle to his Uncle's mouth.

"There's a slim chance of that occurring. Very slim."

"Bats, do you have the chemicals?"

He nodded, gesturing to the hallway. "I have them set up in the other room. Let's get started."

"Wait—I didn't agree to do this yet!" The green eyes of the ginger darted from hero to hero as they closed in on him.

"You didn't have to." The voice of his Uncle pulled memories into his mind, but he shoved them away to focus on his current position. "How are you even going to get lightning?"

"We're in luck,' stated Batman as he grasped his hand around Wally's arm. "There's a thunder storm tonight."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kid Flash stood by the small window the heroes had positioned him next to. The thunder that cracked synchronized with the constant flashes of lightening. He forced himself to calm down as a wave a panic came over the ginger.

_Don't move. Don't move._

"You ready?"

Wally laughed at the obviously rhetorical question, but nodded anyway.

Then he felt it.

The chemicals seemed to swallow him as a burning sensation took over his body. The acids felt like they were ripping through his flesh, tearing every inch of skin away from his body as they poured over his limbs. Electricity surged through his veins with extreme amounts of pain. He let out a grunt as he let his weary legs hit the hard ground as if the bones were being eaten from within. He twisted his head to the side when his arms hit the floor. Numbness swept over his legs, but was quickly replace by speed.

_Speed._

If his eyes hadn't closed with the first sting of the acids, he might have noticed the world around him beginning to crumble. It slowed to a stop as it twisted about him, but he couldn't see that.

"Wally!" The name was so faint and distant, the speedster's brain could barely register it.

But it had. Does this mean he wasn't dead?

Kid Flash willed his eyes to open as a red and yellow figure entered his vision. He forced the black spots that crowded his sight away, but was swiftly consumed by the overwhelming pain that engulfed his entire body.

Barry saw it as a nightmare. His nephew, a 15-year old boy, falling to the ground purely in the fact of pain. Electrically charged chemicals exploding throughout his body as he shook violently and his eyes remained closed. Flash had gotten a glimpse of the emerald eyes that opened for a mere millisecond, and that was all he needed to see the fear in them. The fear that he wasn't going to make it through. The fear he was going to die.

And Barry didn't know as he ran toward his nephew. He didn't know if he had survived. But, in the back of his mind, he almost knew that he was alive. He almost knew that this had worked. That this experiment had reset his powers, proving Batman's hypothesis correct.

And Barry Allen, uncle of Wally West, was right.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**A/N: Yup. That's the end! I really hope you enjoyed reading this story! I know I didn't tell you who the intruder was, but really, when do YJ episodes ever give you all the information you want to know? And she might pop up in another one of my stories… Batman did write 'Learn Identity of Intruder' down on a piece of paper, right?**

**So, I'm working on another FanFic called 'Last Laugh'. I haven't posted it yet, but it will hopefully be up after mid-terms. So—keep an eye out for it, eh? (Oh, and this one is about Rob)**

**Review! =D**


End file.
